A vehicle (hereinafter also referred to as a “fuel cell vehicle”) configured to travel by supplying power from a fuel cell system and driving a vehicle drive motor is developed. With a fuel cell vehicle, safety during collision is ensured by disposing the components of the fuel cell system underneath the floor of the center of the vehicle.
For example, JP-A-2005-205945 discloses a vehicle mounting structure which adjacently arranges a fuel cell unit and an auxiliary unit underneath the vehicle body floor which is enclosed by a floor frame provided in a vehicle front-back direction of a fuel cell vehicle, and a cross member provided in a vehicle width direction. According to this structure, the tubing length and wiring length can be shortened, and the collision safety can be ensured (Patent Literature 1).
JP-A-2004-161092 discloses a structure of disposing a fuel cell box retaining a fuel cell and a fuel gas dilution box, and a sub frame retaining a fuel gas tank in a fore and aft juxtaposition. In particular, the fuel gas dilution box is disposed closer to the sub frame side than the fuel cell in the fuel cell box. According to this configuration, the collision energy that is applied to the sub frame during the collision of a vehicle is absorbed by the deformation of the fuel gas dilution box (Patent Literature 2).
JP-A-2007-015612 discloses a frame structure comprising a pair of left and right center frames provided so as to support the center console at the center position of the vehicle, and a pair of left and right side frames provided outside the center frames in the vehicle width direction. The fuel cell stack is housed in the center console, and the DC-DC converter is stored in the area between the center frames and the side frames in the vehicle width direction (Patent Literature 3).
A DC-DC converter which subjects the output voltage of a fuel cell to pressure rising or pressure lowering is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2007-209161 and JP-A-2007-318938 (Patent Literature 4 and Patent Literature 5).